Lemon Request (No Rules)
by GavinxFrost
Summary: We accept all request and custom OC's. We have no rules and we do highly detailed and long one-shots.
1. Introduction

We accept all request and custom OC's. We have no rules and we do highly detailed and long one-shots


	2. Update

Srry everyone for not updating lately, I'm _am_ working on the stories but school is taking up alot of my time and homework is taking up the rest. I'm going to do some writing this weekend so expect at least Lemons or Family to be updated. Cheers everyone!


	3. The Breeding Program: How It All Started

Kate's POV

I woke up early in the morning to the chirping of birds and the sweet scent of spring in the air. We had been our for about a week since we left the park for our hunting trip. I got up and walked out of our temporary den and stretched out my legs and back, making a loud popping sound. I was just about to head out for a morning hike when I heard a yawn from the den and Garth appeared.

"Thanks for waking me up!" He teased.

"Sorry! I didn't know stretching wakes you up!" I said bumping into him playfully

"How did you sleep" he asked politely.

"Good, thanks for asking", you? I said in response

"Good, after all, you can't be this handsome without sleep" He said boasting... As normal...

I suddenly got a all to familiar warm feeling in my lower regions and I was immediately filled with dread. I felt my face start to burn and I quickly took a whiff of the air. I was relieved that the scent hadn't risen yet.

"Garth... Uh... I need to go!" I blurted out before running into he woods, hearing him call out for me. I had no choice, I knew males can't control themselves around me... Especially when I'm in heat...

Garth's POV

Kate should of known better. I thought as I was tracked her scent threw the woods. Her heat is easy to track and she needs a strong alpha like me to protect her. Her scent was getting stronger and I knew I was close.

I came up to a small den and it was covered in Kate's scent. I slowly walked in and was overwhelmed by the smell of Kate's heat. I found her sleeping in a corner and decided it would be a perfect opportunity to help myself to her that amazing body of hers.

I slowly walked up to her and quickly pinned her on her back and as soon as I did she snapped her eyes open and started to struggle to get out of my grip. "Goodmorning sweety..." I said softly into her ear, in response she let out a loud growl. I took my paw and started to run it against her precious pussy.

"Your so wet... I know you want it..." I said right as I ram a dull claw deep into her getting a high pitched scream in response.

"Please Garth... Please stop..." She started to beg and I flipped her on all fours and have her a hard spank.

"Shutup you fucken slut! Your going to be my little whore today!" I said as I gave her another spank. I waited for a answer but didn't receive so I spanked her again.

"I asked if your understood!" I said again but this time she whimpered and just nodded causing me to smirk.

I started to message her ass with my paw. "Good girl..." I said and started to ram my claw in and out of her hard and fast causing her to scream at the top of her lungs into the air.

I pull my claw out of her and slowly trail it up south until I found her tight little tail hole. "Has Humphrey ever fucked you hear bitch?" I asked tenderly as I put a little pressure on it.

"No... Please... Please don't... Please..." I smirked and retreated my paw and walked in front of her and grabbed her head and rammed my cock right down her throat causing her to gag a little.

"Ooooo fuck... You slut throat feels good on my cock... I bet Humphrey loved this little mouth of your..." I said and pull my cock all the way out of her mouth till only the tip of it remained and rammed my entire cock back down her thought and just held her head while I continued to slowly repeat the process.

I started to speed up fucking her mouth faster and harder and looked at her face to see a tear run down her face.

"Maybe Ill take you as my own... Take you and breed you, let you have all my pups..." Right after she heard the word pups she started to cry causing me to smirk and I started to feel my climax start to reach so I started to fuck her mouth as widely as I could possible go.

I groaned loudly into the air and rammed my entire cock back down her thought and help her head tight as I shot all my warm sticky cum down her thought and I just stood there for a moment and slowly slid out of her mouth. I proceeded to tie her up and left the den not before saying one last thing to her

"Ill be back tonight to give my bitch another fucking..."

I decided to make this a multi parter so there will be 1-8 parts in this lemon. Untill tomorrow, talk to ya all later!


End file.
